Only a Little Fire
by KaniaBFG
Summary: Dulu, Ibuku sakit. Dia menderita. Dia kepayahan. Tubuhnya ringkih dan lemah walau usianya masih muda. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Dan aku akan selalu mengingat sebuah kalimat dimalam terakhirnya.    suck at summary, mind to RnR ?


Hai minna-san, my second fic.. tanpa banyak basa-basi, Please enjoy it.

xXx Kira Uchiha xXx

Desclaimer: Naruto is belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

****

_**Only a Little Fire**_

-Flashback:ON-

Dulu, Ibuku sakit. Dia menderita. Dia kepayahan. Tubuhnya ringkih dan lemah walau usianya masih muda. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Ibuku mulai sakit setelah melahirkanku. Dia menderita maag tingkat lanjut kronis dan radang ampedu. Apapun yang ku berikan untuk membuatnya makan selalu sia-sia. Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya, di malam terakhirnya di dunia.

" Ibu, apakah Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya karna sudah 2 hari ibu tidak keluar kamar. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat ibu sedang memeluk lututnya disudut ruangan. Aku pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya,

"Ibu, apakah ibu baik-baik saja?" kuulang lagi pertanyaanku lagi meski tetap tak ada jawaban. Kulihat badannya bergetar hebat sambil terisak-isak dalam tangisannya.

"Ibu, ada apa? Perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanyaku lagi saat aku sudah berada didekatnya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mulai memeluk badannya untuk memberikannya sedikit kehangatan.

"Apa ibu merindukan ayah?" tanyaku setelah melihat sebingkai foto dipangkuannya. Ia hanya menangguk meluruskan kakinya, menaruh foto itu di sebelahnya dan menyuruhku untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Aku mengikutinya. Setelah berbaring, aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Mata yang diselubungi kabut kesedihan. Tak sedikitpun mata itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan setelah ayah meninggalkannya pergi. Kabut kesedihan yang tak pernah bisa ku tembus.

"Maaf bu, aku tak bisa membuat Ibu bahagia seperti saat ayah masih bersama kita," ucapku lirih.

"Tidak sayang, kamu selalu membuat ibu senang," akhirnya ibu angkat bicara juga.

" Ibu harus berjuang, karena ibu adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui," kataku memberinya sedikit semangat.

" Tidak sayang, ibu adalah wanita yang lemah karena ibu tak sanggup menjagamu," jawab ibu lembut.

" Rasanya aku telah gagal untuk menyimpan semangat ayah pada ibu, semangat yang bisa membuat ibu berhenti putus asa," kataku. Tapi sesuatu yang janggal terjadi. Nafas ibu mulai memburu, dan peluh bercucuran didahinya.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu sayang," Ibu mengambil sedikit jeda untuk menarik nafas. " Kau selalu menjadi api kecil ibu yang selalu ada saat ibu kedinginan, kamu selalu ada untuk mengahangatkan ibu," kini nafas ibu mulai terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah indahnya. Menyiratkan kesakitan, dan kesedihan yang ia tahan.

" Tapi api kecil itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat ibu hangat," jawabku.

"haaah… haaah… ibu, ibu selu hangat… hangat bila ada didekatmu, sayang," nafasnya mulai memendek.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanyaku, tapi ibu hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum palsu. Nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Aku bangun dari pangkuannya dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih. Ibu berbisik dengan lemah, tetapi sangat lembut untukku.

"Api kecil ibu harus bertahan, bertahan dari angin… dan… khu,," ibu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Cairan merah itu merembes ke baju putihku dan menyapu bahuku.

" dan… jadilah api yang bisa menghangatkan orang lain…," ucapan ibu terputus. Badannya terkulai lemah di pelukanku. Aku membaringkan tubuuhnya dipangkuanku. Kulihat mata indahnya terpejam menampilkan wajah yang damai. Aku memeluk ibuku lagi.

"IBU…! IBU! BANGUUUNNN….! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI…! IBUUUUUU….!"

Bulir-bulir air menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan menetes mengaliri pipiku. Mataku ikut memanas. Kupeluk lagi badan lemah ibuku. Kucium beberapa kali pipinya. Berharap ini semua hanya candaan ibu atau ini hanya mimpi buruk. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya berharap ibu mendengarnya dan kembali padaku. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan ibu.

"Ibu… maafkan aku… hiks… hiks… semoga ibu tenang bersama ayah disana," bisikku lirih ditelinganya, walaupun tak mungkin ibu mendengarku lagi. Kuseka air mataku yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ku peluk sekali lagi tubuh kaku itu. Dengan berlari kuraih gagang telfon untuk mengabari Bibi Tsunade bahwa ibu meninggal. Aku merasa aku gagal menyenangkan ibu. Aku gagal membahagiakan ibu. Maafkan semua kesalahanku, bu. Aku harap ibu senang bisa kembali bersama ayah lagi. Setelah selesai menelfon Bibi Tsunade segera kutelfon Rumah Sakit untuk menjemput jasad ibu. Untuk diotopsi. Untuk mengetahui apa penyebab kepergian ibu. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan ibu. Malam diman Tuhan memanggil ibu kembali kesisi-Nya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menangis di dekat ibuku. Dan berdoa untuknya. Semoga ibu memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku yang terkadang sering membentaknya, sering memaksanya, sering membuatnya repot. Maafkan aku ibu. Aku baru merasakan penyesalan ketika ibu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku baru melihat betapa sayangnya ibu padaku walau aku sering membuatnya repot, walau aku sering membuatnya marah.

-FLASHBACK:OFF-

Kini bagi kalian yang masih bisa melihat ibu kalian, menyentuh ibu kalian, mendengar ibu kalian. Hargailah ibumu. Jangan kau merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan. Cintailah ibumu seperti beliau mencintai dan menyayangi kita. Hargailah mereka yang telah bersusah-payah melahirkan kita. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat kita para anak selamat. Bahagiakan lah ibu kita selagi dia hidup. Karena sesungguhny surga ada di telapak kakinya. Sekarang aku akan mencoba menjadi api yang menghangatkan orang lain. Aku akan mencoba membuat orang-orang disekitarku mulai menghargai ibunya.

FIN

maaf kalau jelek, mind to review?


End file.
